Out of the Past
by Autira80014
Summary: This is my first fic so be kind and please review. Adam is reacquanted with a past love.


Disclaimer: all characters belong to tribune entertainment and the owners of the TV series Mutant x. Except for the characters Alexis, Jason, AJ and Tenna which where created from my imagination. The Character of Xion is the creation of a close personal friend.

Out of the past..............

Takes place during season two after destiny's way

According to the tip which Adam had received from one of his government contacts, the smugglers where reported to be holed up in the warehouse district, this particular group of smugglers had stolen a very important piece of technology, which in the wrong hands could be devastating.

Adam had sent Brennan and Shalimar to the location, leaving Emma, Jessi and himself to monitor from sanctuary. Brennan and Shalimar had arrived at the specified warehouse, but it looked deserted as if no one had been here in months. Brennan talked into his com ring, "Adam we are here at the abandoned building, but the lot looks deserted"

Adam, "Well keep looking they must be hiding, my contact is very reliable"

Brennan looked over at Shalimar, meeting eyes she just shrugged back, as if to say we don't really have a choice. Brennan motioned for Shal to take the right path while he came around the left side. The lot was filled with concrete pillars that obviously had been made for some kind of construction project but was left unused. The warehouse itself was empty of any furnishing as if the prior occupants cleared everything out when they left. As Brennan came around the corner and entered the building he could hear voices from one of the other room's, he could barely make out some of the words. Control.....millions...ops where but a couple of those words, Brennan looked over to the right and saw Shal enter, he put his finger to his lips motioning for silence as they would approach from behind and surprise the criminals. Before Brennan could continue, he turned quickly he thought he heard something in the yard, but when he looked back there wasn't anything there, shrugging it must have been his imagination.

When he turned back to the room he was approaching Brennan noticed that the voices had stopped, turning to shal for confirmation, for she could track them with her feral mutancy gift, they must of heard the same thing that he had and went into the lot to investigate. Moving back out into the lot, Shalimar and Brennan moved quietly looking for the smugglers, as Brennan was walking past the north wall he spotted a young teenage boy standing there, appearing to be watching for something. Brennan was shocked as he watched the boy raise his hand and created a small fire ball throwing it in Brennan's direction, quickly ducking as the fire ball whizzed past, he looked to the side at the man which it hit. Clearly the teenage boy had just saved his life but who was this kid?

While Brennan was preoccupied elsewhere, Shalimar was on the other side of the lot walking around some crates she sensed someone creeping up from behind, as the man neared Shalimar, she did a flip off of the wall next too her and kicked the man hard in the stomach, the man falling too the ground, Shalimar didn't give him a chance to recover, she gave him a roundhouse to the head, promptly knocking the man out. With one final look at the fallen foe, Shalimar turned around heading in Brennan's general direction.

Brennan turned around to locate the young man, when he spotted one of the smugglers creeping up behind the kid, which was about to grab the young man, yelling for the boy to lookout Brennan put his hand together generating a electrical charge, then throwing the electrical bolt at the man. But something was wrong it not only hit the Smuggler but also hit the side of the building, breaking apart part of the mortar, which promptly tumbled down on the youngster. Shalimar saw the whole thing, just when the wall was falling she tried to reach the boy to pull him from safety but it was too late the lad fell to the ground unconscious. Brennan and Shalimar stood there in the empty lot, well empty except for them and this young sleeping form.

Shalimar stood looking at the form laid out on the ground, "Brennan, who is the kid?"

Shrugging Brennan responded, "Don't know shal, but we better get him back to sanctuary so Adam can help him"

Shalimar nodding to Brennan talked into her COM link, letting the rest of the team know what happened and that they where heading back to sanctuary with the kid in the double helix. As the double helix set down in the hanger deck of sanctuary, Shalimar looked back on their young friend, he hadn't regained consciousness yet and she was worried, it had been way too long. Brennan let the motor on the helix shut down, turning toward the kid, Brennan bent and picked the form up, carrying him out of the Double helix, into sanctuaries corridors and to Adam's lab where the others where waiting.

Adam on seeing Brennan enter with the kid in his arms, motioned for him to lay the form on the chair in the center of the room, which after completed the whole team gathered around the young man, maybe hoping to figure out where this young teenager had come from. "Adam he is an elemental like me, but his power is from fire"

Frowning Adam, looked at his monitors as the Edd scan was completed, "well it appears that he is fine, he may just have a concussion, Emma give him 2 cc's of this" Adam handed her vial, that he hoped would be helpful. "ok he should be asleep for another couple of hours, why don't the rest of you go find something to eat and relax, I'll call if we need anything" nodding their heads the rest of the team turned to go back into the recreation part of sanctuary. Before leaving the lab Emma turned to Adam, "I could stay and watch him if you want", nodding Adam replied, "No go ahead we'll be fine"

Hours later the youngster was still out cold, Adam had been worrying over the scans, he ran the young mutant's DNA strand through the database, but it would be hours before

Any results would be back. Adam had his back to the chair where the patient lay when he heard a rustling, turning he found the young man waking up. Jason sat up in the chair, his head really hurt and he didn't know where he was, looking around he saw the workbenches with the test tubes and the computers, must be some kind of lab, looking over in Adam's direction Jason started to get out of the chair, but he was still wobbly, losing his balance he fell to the floor. Adam turned just as the boy fell to the floor, hurrying over to the young man he bent too help the boy get off the floor. Pushing aside the older man, Jason got to his feet, still feeling dizzy he hung onto the chair. "Who are you, and where am I"

Adam had to restrain himself from grabbing onto Jason, it was obvious the young man didn't want his help, "You're here in sanctuary, my team brought you here, do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember is this big goon bringing down half a building on me"

Frowning Adam responded, "well that was Brennan and he was aiming at the guy who was about to hit you, but unfortunately he hit the building as well"

"Tell me who you are!!"

"My name is Adam and I am the leader of Mutant X............"

Interrupting Jason screams, "Adam Kane!!" he was so angry that unwittingly he began creating a fireball with his two hands releasing it uncontrollably, the fireball hit the opposite wall shattering the glass doors. Adam jumped back so surprised that he bumped into the counter knocking over several beakers.

The team had been running through their daily calisthenics when they heard the shattering of glass, they turned and headed into the door. When they got there they found the young man standing in the middle of the room, it was clear he was mad about something, his brown curly hair was smoking from the flames, The doors had been shattered from something, there stood Adam 5 feet from the young man shock clearly written on his face. Jason turned to the newcomers, bringing his hands up, Adam sensing that the boy was about to fire on his team, he jumped in front of the young man trying to talk some sense into him, "look we are only trying to help, please let us, your safe". Jason looked into Adam's eyes, they both had that deep brown intense stare, it was eerie as if staring into a mirror, and before Jason could release the fireball he collapsed to the floor all his energy spent.

Turning to Jesse and Brennan, Adam motioned for them to help with the teenager. They carefully lifted him back onto the chair in the center of the room, Adam got a syringe which contained a mild tranquillizer and gave it to the boy. "There that should keep him sedated for a couple of hours."

Emma and Shalimar came into the lab stepping over all the broken glass, turning to Adam, Emma asked, "are you alright, what happened?"

Shaking his head, "Yeah I am fine, I was telling him about us, when he got extremely agitated"

Looking around at the lab, with all the broken glass, the desks knocked over Shalimar spoke, "Agitated, you call this just agitated, what are we going to do?"

Adam was about to respond to Shalimar when his computer beeped notifying him that the Database search had been completed, looking over at the display, Adam began scrolling through the data, frowning he considered, I know this strand, but if this is correct then that would mean the boy is.....

Turning back to the other's he said, "look everything is fine, why don't you four go prepare dinner, I have to go through these files in depth it may take a while" Adam motioned for his team to leave the lab, once they where out he turned back to the file trying to puzzle out what the information meant.

Thinking to himself he finally decided that he better contact her, if she is still using the old line, finding her would be rather easy, or at least she finding him.

Shalimar started to follow the others out of the lab, but as she passed the threshold she turned to say something to Adam, but his back was turned to her, and then he was sending some kind of message, to who or what she didn't know, but decided it was best if she didn't interrupt him.

Adam sent the message, encoded, for one person's eyes, for only she would have the decode algorithm, now all he could do is sit and wait. As he waited he had only time to think and remember.

Flashback

It was true that Gabriel Ashlocke was his first New mutant and that didn't turn out as planned, all the genetic restructuring and then for some reason ashlocke didn't have a strong moral background. They had done all the checks but they had missed the instability in his emotional makeup. It was the next new mutant for Adam that changed things, she had been born at the early stage of seven months almost had made it eight months, but the poor immature infant was not doing good and probably would not survive the week. Her parents came to Genamix for help, maybe they could find a way to help her with the research they have done.

It wasn't until Alexis Corrigan had reached the age of seventeen that Adam had met her, He had been with the foundation for only six months, he was a brash young scientist and through his genetic research he had created a good career and name for himself. Alexis was a beautiful young woman, she had long brown hair, her most obvious characteristic was the deep blue eyes, she was open, fun loving and very compassionate. The genetic DNA strand had been created was very similar to ashlocke's, she had the same abilities but didn't go nuts, as he did; closest Adam came to figure was an emotional or psychological reason.

She came to the lab at the foundation for the next two years, she was bright, smart and intelligent, they worked closely together exploring her mutancies and she would help out with his research until the day she left to go to college.

It wasn't long before four years had gone by, and then there she was, standing before him, a mature woman. One who had completed her bachelors in genetics, she came back to the foundation to help with the research while completing her graduate studies, but by that time there had already been a leap in technology. However it didn't take Alexis long to catch up, and being on Adam's team the two worked rather closely together. It wasn't too long before Alexis had gotten what she thought she wanted, since an early age she knew she loved the older man very deeply, but somehow her age always got in the way. With her abilities Alexis acted, and intelligently was quite a bit older then her actual physical years, and too be honest with herself she had chased after Adam since the first day they meet. It started as innocent flirtation that was before she left for college, but when she returned Alexis knew what she wanted and it was Adam, mind body and soul.

She knew Adam felt deeply for her, not just as a friend but that of a lover. However he wouldn't let himself act on these feelings, he told himself it couldn't work out, and he was too old for her. After a year of chasing a man she knew loved her but wouldn't budge, Alexis decided it was time to do something for herself, so it was that she was recruited into a black ops group in the government. This group had presidential sanction and they where the last resort, sent on the most secret and dangerous missions. It was during her twentieth mission that it happened, the group had been sent into a enemy governments intelligence office to recover some secret records, she was too phase into the building find the records and phase back out, on the way out she lost control of her powers, was not able to phase out, thus she alerted the guards, if it wasn't for her team she would have been killed then and there.

They didn't tell Adam why they had summoned him, all they said was that one of his previous patients needed his genetics abilities. So when he saw her lying there on the hospital bed, so pale and weak, he stopped in his track's, his heart broke seeing her so sick. It took week's to figure out what was wrong with her, but with his genius and the research facility he was able to find a cure. The whole episode did teach him one thing; he was not willing to risk losing her, without being truthful how he felt.

It was a warm summer day when he found her relaxing under the sun, she was wearing a two piece bikinis bathing suit, she was laying on her stomach, when he walked up to her he quietly grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion and began applying it to her back. Alexis really wasn't surprised she knew it was only a matter of time before he came to his senses, turning over she looked into his deep dark eyes, grabbing him by the back of his neck she pulled him close for a deep passionate kiss, three months later they where married.

Their first five years of their marriage was like a dream, they worked, lived and was happy together, but it was when Adam found out what his research was being used for, Genamix at the least you could say was bordering on unethical behavior, it ate away at Adam, he was convinced that he had to help his "children", after months of feeling being put on the back burner, Alexis packed all her possessions and taking their young son left Adam to his own conscious.

10 years later Present day

The computer beeped at him letting him know he had a incoming message, it was in response to his, stating she would meet him at their old house tomorrow, now there wasn't anything left too do but wait. Jason moaned loudly from the chair, Adam turned around just in time to see Jason open his eyes, walking over to his side, Adam reassured him, "your safe I promise you, and we won't hurt you"

Getting up Jason shrugged and grunted, "You mean anymore than you already have"

Adam was taken aback, this young man had a lot of anger towards him, what has she told him, to cause such anger. 'I haven't harmed you in anyway" Standing Jason looked at him with a painful hurt puppy dog look, "no you just denied me my father" 

Adam was hurt, the last time he had seen Jason was 10 years ago, the boy was five, Adam had just put him too bed and the next day he was gone. "no I have always been here, here let me show you" Letting Jason lean on him, Adam guided him through sanctuary showing him all his hard work, the computer database, the security system, the double helix, all their work for the last eight years he showed this young man.

The next day Adam left Jason in the hands of his team, they where in the exercise room teaching him some basic tae kwon do moves. From what he could tell, they where getting along perfectly, when he left he looked in on them, Jason had his head back laughing at some move that Brennan had tried to make on Shalimar and had ended up on the mat on his back.

Adam had arrived early; it appeared that Alexis hadn't arrived yet. It was curious that she had picked this place to meet, how did she know that he still owned their house.

Adam opened the front door, entering the rosy smell of the place brought back memories, he thought he had been buried. Alexis cooking in the kitchen, dropping dishes, smiling he remembered she couldn't get through preparing one meal without dropping something. Adam was so lost in his thoughts that she was right behind him before even noticing that she was in the room. Turning to face Alexis, he was about to say something, but he stood there speechless. It was like yesterday, there she stood, those beautiful blue eyes, the curve of her lips, it was as if those ten years hadn't happened, but they had and he must accept that.

When Alexis arrived to the house she saw Adam's car parked out front, just like him, nothing could harm him so why subterfuge, lets just announce here we are come get me.

Smiling as she walked up the steps to the front door, Alexis phase and walked through the door, there he stood like in some kind of trance it must have been because he still hadn't realized she was there even when she rephased. But then he turned and they where facing each other. Adam stood there just looking at her, she was also stunned for a few minutes, he hadn't changed a bit, and he was still tall, dark and handsome. His lips turned up in a quiver; with his eyebrows arched they seemed to be asking a question. That was when Alexis finally said something and asked, "How is he?"

Finally breaking eye contact Adam brought himself to the hear and now, "he's fine, just a concussion, my team is watching him"

"Well take me to him, I want to see for myself" with that Alexis walked out the front door and straight down the front path into the passenger seat of Adam's car. The whole way to sanctuary they didn't say one word to each other. Adam drove in silence, concentrating on what he was doing, Alexis sat in the passenger seat on sweet reflections, it wasn't until Adam shut the engine off the she realized they had arrived at Sanctuary.

Alexis waited for Adam to come over and open the passenger door, but not realizing that's what she was waiting for, he got out and headed toward the inner sanctum of sanctuary. Sighing Alexis opened the door herself and followed him into the main compound.

They found the group in the recreation room; Jason was on the ground pinned by Jesse, who was teaching him a pinning technique. Eyes turning slightly yellow, Alexis ran into the room to protect her cub, she ran over to her son giving Jesse a slight electrical charge pushing him off Jason. Grabbing Jason and pulling him into a mother's embrace, "are you alright?"

"Alexis he's fine, they where just showing him some defense techniques, now leave the boy alone, come with me we need to talk" Taking one final look at her son making sure with her own eyes he appeared ok, then she turned to follow Adam into another room in sanctuary, it appeared to be a office of some type, Alexis looked around the room, noticing the family picture on his desk, that most be 11 years old, turning around she faced Adam, waiting for what he wanted to discuss.

"Alexis what have you told Jason?"

"I told him the truth, what happened between us, he knows you're his father"

"Yes, but he hates me, he has a real thirst to see me harmed"

"Well you never made an interest to be part of his life and he knows that, no cards, letters or contact of any kind"

"You know what I have been trying to do; I have to fix what I have done"

"Adam I have said it before and I'll say it again, this is not your fault, look I admire what you have been trying to do, your heart has been in the right place, the problem has always been that I have needed part of you too"

"Alexis you could have stayed and helped me"

Shaking her head, "no it wouldn't have worked, you where to deep in self pity and loathing, which wouldn't do me any good, or Jason"

"So what have you been doing then?"

"I think you know the answer to that"

"You're still with the company"

"Yes, I have my own agenda to complete too; it's a real pity that they haven't been the same as yours"

"I can't believe your comparing the company with what I am trying to do"

"Look Adam just because you don't agree with what I am doing, don't dismiss it, my work is as important to me as yours is to you"

"Well I think its time Jason got to know me I want him to stay in sanctuary"

"Like hell will I let him, you can't ignore his first fifteen years and then come in and say well now it's my turn"

"Lexis don't you think Jason as the right to get to know his father"

"Maybe if his father had wanted to be part of his life" Lexis's eyes turned yellow as the feral side of her mutancies came alive, she was protecting her cub.

Stepping back a little, Adam knew this side and if he wasn't careful she might scratch him, "Lexis, I am not stepping on your toes as his mother, but I am his father."

"Yeah well prove it, besides he doesn't want anything to do with you"

Adam was shocked, and the hurt showed on his face "Lexis you're the one who walked out on me"

Alexis was so angry she turned without saying another word into the outer sanctum, yelling for Jason to join her, she grabbed him by the arm and told him they where leaving. There stood Adam standing in the doorway to his office, a hurt and pained expression on his face, before leaving Alexis turned and addressed him one last time.

"I may have left, but you didn't come after me"

Chapter two

Jason looked over at his mother's face, he could tell that she was really angry and he knew why, somehow some way it was all connected to his father. She had exited the office after talking to him, grabbed Jason by the arm and pulled him along, they took Adam's car, some reason his mother had come to sanctuary with Adam so when they left it was with something of his father's.

After Alexis had left, Adam stood there in the doorway, just staring where his wife had been, he didn't even hear when Shalimar and Emma walk up to him, Emma whispered into his ear go after her, Shalimar said pretty much the same thing just a little more forcefully, "Adam don't be an idiot, go bring her back." Shaking his head no, he walked back into his office. He knew that Alexis wanted him to chase after her, but he couldn't this was the way things had to be.

They had dropped off Adam's car back at the house, with one final look at their old homestead they got in their own car heading to their safe house. Alexis and Jason parked the car in the underground garage, leaving the area they entered their own safe domain and entered the living quarters. As quite and serene Sanctuary was, with the zen like gardens, sanctuary was built to put the inhabitants at ease. The camp as Alexis's group liked to call it, was far from that, the ambience was that of a futuristic command center, sharp edges, the wall to wall monitors and computers, then their labs which contained all the new pieces of technology and the color scheme spoke of such.

Entering the living quarters, Jason went to his bedroom without saying a word, Alexis mused that he hadn't said much on the way, she wondered what he was thinking, but decided that what he needed was a little time to reflect on his own. So turning in the opposite direction she entered the kitchen, which like everything else was the most modern facility possible, dialing on the menu screen she typed in for a cup of orange juice and a bagel which promptly appeared on the counter top. As she sat there reading the latest updates and eating her breakfast she reflected on the morning and coming face to face with Adam. She heard the patter of young feet coming in from behind her, Mom! Mom! Did you bring Jace with you, turning she smiled that was the voice of her younger son, with him was his twin sister. Yes I brought Jace back, he's upstairs in his room. Laughing the boy left to go find his older brother and the daughter stayed with her, they looked each other in the eyes, when she heard in her head the voice of her younger daughter _'mom, what took you so long?"_

"Jace had found himself quite a distance away with some friends, so it took awhile"

The child who appeared to be no more than ten, smiled at her mother, she had long brown hair and sweet innocent blue eyes. Smiling up at her mother the child turned scampering upstairs to join her brothers. She had three children all had mutant abilities Jason who was an elemental he could direct the ability to throw fireballs. Then there where the twins, AJ whose mutancy was the ability to absorb elemental energies, he could also redirect the energy on anyone he chose.

Then there was her only daughter Tenna, she was a very special psionic, she could only speak to people with her mind, maybe due to this it was the cause of her not being able to speak with her own voice, but what really inhibited Tenna was her ability to see into the minds of other people and extract all their experiences and thought. Alexis had three lovely, bright and intelligent children. All three had characteristics from their parents, but also each where as different as night and day.

Alexis finished off her breakfast, and then went to join her colleagues in the hub of camp, they would need to find the device and it was time to get serious. Walking into the computer center Alexis was greeted by three of the team, Daryl who handled the explosives, Xion who handled the tactical objectives and Hannah who handled all the monitoring and security measures. But of all the members of her team, it was Xion who she was closest too. They had meet two years after the twins where born. It was on a especially dangerous mission, they where after the same things. They ended up working together, since then they had been inseperable.

Hannah have you've been able to track down where the smugglers went from the wharf, nodding Hannah replied, yes we are tracking the device they haven't stopped yet when they do we can triangulate a position. Nodding Alexis walked through the computer lab into the science lab; she needed to check on her latest experiment.

Upstairs in the children's Suites of rooms, Jason could be found in his bedroom looking at his favorite mercenary magazine, beside him was his younger brother AJ, sitting on the floor was their sister Tenna, even though she didn't speak she sat and watched her brothers with the wide eyed wonder of adoration.

"Jason tell us what happened? "AJ asked

"I was with some friends, it was nothing, I got hit with a brick, but I'm fine, can you both give me some private time"

Shrugging the two children left Jason's room and went into their own rooms, Aj's was a typical boy's room, he had rocket models hanging from the ceiling, car models on his desk's and one wall had a what was a sophisticated computer system, he had put most of it together himself, even unbeknownst to his mother he had networked his own computers to that of his mother, walking to the main terminal he logged onto the web and went to his favorite chat room, it was one where most of the scientific community would be at one time or another, he loved it cause of the information he would gather, what an education it was turning out to be. According to his mother, his father was a scientist, he had always hoped beyond hope that he would come across him in one of these chat rooms, but he new how unlikely that was, his mother always said that his father was probably dead.

Tenna sat on the bed in her room, she was looking at a tube which she was growing a type of fungal, looking around the room you wouldn't know the room belonged to a little girl, covering her desk was science journal's the newest digest's. Along the far wall was a science station that was filled with test tubes, projects and beakers. Even though Tenna couldn't or refused to produce any sound from her voice box, she could communicate very well using her mind.

Back at sanctuary Adam sat in his office, he was trying to trace the homing beacon on the device the contact said could be recovered, he know knew who's device it was and probably how important the thing is. Now he knew what he was looking for it was just a matter of how long it would take, he programmed the computer to notify him when the homing beacon was located, looking up his team had entered and where looking at him. "what?"

Emma just shook her head and walked over to sit in the sofa by his desk, "Adam, you can't lock yourself away in here"

"I know, but we have to find that device and now I have a good idea of how important it is"

Shalimar walked in further into the room, Brennan and Jesse following all three pulling up a place to sit, "why what is it, and what kind of history do you have with that woman"

Adam sitting back in his chair, let out a loud sigh, "Well, Alexis and I are where married about fifteen years ago, she was young and I was younger than I am now, she was a fiery, beautiful, new mutant, actually she was engineered like ashlocke but turned out a whole lot different, Jason is our son and as far as I know we are still married"

Getting up off her chair, Emma walked around to the side of the desk which Adam was seated. "Adam don't do this to yourself, whatever happened to Alexis and yourself is in the past what we have to do is figure out the here and now"

Looking into Emma's young eyes he nods in acknowledgement, "I know Emma, but god help me, I am still in love with her, and what's worse is now more than ever do I want to be part of my son's life"

With that said he nodded toward the door, his team knew what he needed a little time on reflection and some privacy for that same reflection. With one final show of support the Mutant x team members left Adam alone in his office.

Back at the Camp

AJ sat at his computer, he had been there for hours, there had been lots of people coming and going, scientists all talking about the latest inventions and miracles. AJ had been waiting for hours for his friend to show in the chat room. For the last two months AJ

Had been visiting the science chat room, it was in this channel that AJ had meet a scientist who went by the handle of, "genesplicer", he was getting worried His friend was usually punctual they had a set time which they meet and that time had come, gone hours ago. AJ was about to give up leaving the chat room for the night when a familiar nick appeared, it was Genesplicer, smiling AJ messaged him asking what had happened to keep him from appearing on time. AJ new he should of come up with a fake nick to use, but he had been holding out hope that his father would recognize his name.

The following appeared on the computer screen in a private chat room where the two went to talk.

AJ what happened, I have been waiting for hours.

Genesplicer Sorry about that, didn't mean to worry you, but I was working on something with my team, just waiting for results now, so I have a few minutes.

AJ Np, I was just worried that something happened to you, my mother came back with my older brother and they won't say what happened, so I'm a little worried all around.

Genesplicer they didn't tell you where they had gone.

AJ No, my mom's work is pretty secret, There is a lot she can't tell me, but something is different about this time.

Genesplicer Hmm, well I am sorry about that, do you want to talk about it?

AJ No, but I need help with something else......but you probably couldn't help me, for this I would need someone with a lot of connections.

Genesplicer Well I have some connections of my own, tell me what you need and I'll see if I can help.

AJ I want to find my father, mom doesn't talk about him much, I think they separated on very bad terms, but I need to find him, I need to know what he is like, what my family history is, but really all I want is for my sister to have a stable family life.

Genesplicer Well give me all the information you have and I'll see what I can do.

AJ I'll email it to you, thanx again for your help; I know you can find him. Goodnight.

AJ exited the online service he used, backing out of his hidden ip addresses, he had used so many times. So that no one would see where he came from, he knew his mom didn't want him talking to people online, cause you never really knew who you where talking too. But he had the thirst to find his dad, according to his mom, his father was a scientist in his own right, that his two parents had grown apart, that they couldn't live together anymore. She wanting the children to live with her, so that was how it was and AJ hated it. They had the right to know their own father, growing up it was nice having an older brother who protected him, showed him how to play ball, and did guy things with, but it wasn't the same, he was missing out on something, and he felt that his mother didn't have the right to keep them away from their father. But when all was said and done, it was his twin sister he was really worried about. Maybe it was because they where twins that they had this connection, but somehow each knew when the other was in trouble, they could communicate to each other in their minds, he could only talk to her with his mind, but she had a wider range, she could talk to anyone, in fact that is the only way she could communicate. For some reason she would not use her physical voice box, all the doctors had declared everything in working order, but she wouldn't talk with her mouth. AJ knew his father was some kind of genius, it was the one thing his mother did tell him, so it was with high hopes that if he could find his father, he would be able to help Tenna, it may be his last hope.

"AJ what are you doing?"

"Mom I was just talking to a friend"

"I told you to stop going into those chat rooms, no telling what crazies are in there"

"Mom, he is not a crazy, and I am very careful"

"Your ten years old you don't know what your talking about, I Want you to stop going into those chat rooms"

"But that's not fair, if I don't go back then I won't find out about my father" AJ spoke before he thought, he thought after it was said he frowned hoping his mother wouldn't get too upset. AJ was looking for his father, feeling threatened she had to stop that notion.

Alexis with an even more of a strangled choke yelled at her son, "What do you mean your father, AJ I told you that your father didn't want anything to do with us"

"Mom you don't know that, it's been year's maybe he is trying to find us, please I have to know who our dad is, and he may want to be a part of our lives."

Alexis looked her son in the eyes, and her heart melted, was she doing the right thing? The twins did deserve to know their father, but they lived such different lives now. All it would do was harm them, sometimes the unknown is better then the knowing, sighing Alexis embraced AJ into a hug and apologized, "AJ this is for the best, you have to give this up, and stay away from those chat rooms." With that said Alexis turned and left her son's room. AJ sat back down on his bed, he understood what his mom was trying to do. Obviously there was something between his parents that she didn't want to tell him, but even so he had a right to know his father.

Alexis left Aj's room, at a dead run, she entered her room and flopped down on the bed. The tears ran down her face, she couldn't stop crying it broke her heart having to lie to one of her children, they all deserved to know the truth, but it was so hard to tell them. She didn't want her children to hate her for decisions she had made when she was so much younger, not the way their father must, Alexis knew in her heart that she had ruined all their lives, but for the life of her she had no idea of how to fix it. It had been hours she had sat there, laying on her bed. Tenna had walked into the room, climbing up on the bed and snuggling under Alexis's arm, mother and daughter slept there for hours just comforting each other.

Sanctuary

Adam signed off the internet connection; he had just received the small attachment which his friend had sent him. Opening the file Adam perused the information, there wasn't much there, storing the information Adam began work on tracking anything he can find on AJ. After hours of work Adam still hadn't found anything, he found the hospital records of the birth's but all it said under father was unspecified, all other traces where wiped clean, it was as if someone had deleted all records regarding the two children. Pausing for a few minutes to decide the best way to establish new search criteria, that was when Brennan popped in to inform Adam that they had established a clue on the smugglers new hold out.

"Adam we found a tip to where those smugglers may be, shall we follow up on it"

Turning to Brennan, Adam asks, "What kind of tip and from whom?"

"From your contact, they sent a message, gave us a location to check out"

"Well you guys be careful, if I am right about that device it is very dangerous and there will be some powerful government agencies out after it"

"We'll be careful and back soon"

Nodding Adam sat back and watched as his team begun preparations for departure. Once they where gone Adam returned back to his investigations, even his governmental contacts couldn't find this man, frowning Adam thought on this, was strange someone went to a lot of trouble trying to keep hidden these children, he wondered who and why they did this.

Camp

AJ knew his mother only loved him that she believed it was for the best but he couldn't leave it at that. So he felt he had no choice packing a small bag, he slipped out of the living quarters went into the kitchen to pack some food and leaving a note for his family on the counter, AJ slipped out the back exit.

Alexis had fallen into a deep sleep, so deep that she never realized, when her daughter Tenna slipped out of the bedroom. Tenna knew that AJ had left, they where connected because of their twin bond, he didn't want her to follow but she couldn't let him go by himself. So knowing she should stay, she packed a bag herself and followed her brother to wherever he was going.

Jason had finished his report for his mother's team, this had been his first mission it had taken a lot of convincing: Jason may only be fifteen but he was forced to grow up fast, his mother and siblings needed him to help protect all of them. So even though he knew he was ready, it took some convincing to allow him to go out on this one alone. It hadn't turned out as he had expected, and he certainly hadn't planned on meeting his father. Hours later he still didn't know how he felt about that, he was so angry, they had been through so much, trying to keep their enemies at arm's length, where was Adam Kane during all this, did he really care anything about them? Jason didn't think so, after all he didn't care enough to find out how they where doing. With one final peruse of the document Jason sent it to his mothers station, then he went to find his brother and sister to see how they where doing. Jason had looked everywhere, his siblings where not in the base, it was in the kitchen that he had found the letter opening it he was confused after he read it, what did AJ think he was doing and to take Tenna with him, this could be trouble.

So without thinking about it, he grabbed his bag which he kept always packed, he knew from experience to always have an emergency bag prepped and packed, this being an emergency, then he left by the rear exit as his siblings had.

Xion had been monitoring the contact traffic, when he intercepted a tip, but he hadn't been the only one in the camp who had, that was strange it was Aj's personal code that had opened the file before him, what was his godson up to. After thinking on it for just seconds he decided he better inform Alexis of this new development. AJ couldn't possibly know all the repercussions of this information and if he did try and follow-up on it the boy could be in a lot of trouble. So going up to Alexis's room he shook her awake.

Shaking the sleep from her eyes, "what is it? Xion?"

"We intercepted a tip of where the reatomizer is, but we where not the only ones, AJ opened the file first"

"What do you mean; AJ doesn't have the codes for the high security section"

"Well apparently he does now; you know what kind of hacker the kid is."

Quickly she got out of bed, Alexis walked over to her dresser, changing clothes into a tight fitting shirt and some jeans then she left the room, yelling for AJ, when she couldn't find him she began looking for her other kids. It was in the kitchen she found the opened letter sitting on the counter, throwing the letter on the floor she ran to the command center to organize her team.

"The kids are gone, I think one or all are following up on this tip, but they couldn't possibly know how much trouble their in, Xion and I are going to go after them, you two pointing to Daryl and Hannah are to stay here and monitor us, the kids may try and get in touch with the base"

Xion and Alexis took the Van it was equipped with all the latest technology, both defensive and offensive; it would be exactly what they needed for this.

Meanwhile elsewhere

AJ had arrived at the abandoned warehouse, when he had intercepted the tip from mom's contact somehow he knew this had to do with the family, after some research he had discovered that Alexis had been involved with a Dr. Marks, could this be his father? He didn't know but he had to find out. He was about to approach the warehouse when someone came up behind him, sighing as he could sense his sister, turning around he pulled Tenna out of sight. "What are you doing here?"

Tenna answered with her mind, _I had to follow, whatever you are doing we are in it together, remember it involves both of us._

"_Tenna I am just following up on a lead, you shouldn't be here, mom well be worried sick"_

"_What about you J I know you're only doing this for my sake, I want to help"_

AJ new he wasn't going to be talking Tenna out of following, but he should let someone know where they where, he couldn't contact his mom she would just drag them back. But there was one other person who he could tell that would help them out. So using the private line that genesplicer had given him in case of a emergency, "Hello, this is AJ, I am following up a lead on a Dr. Marks it led me to this warehouse, I think he may be my father but we may need some backup or help"

Adam was monitoring Brennan and Jesse, when he got the call from AJ, "AJ you stay right there I'll send someone to get you" when he got the call he used the main computer to trace the call, it was coming from the warehouse district he had sent his people to so contacting Brennan and Jesse, "Brennan, there may be a couple young kids in your guys general area, please grab them and stay where you are, we're on the way" After releasing the phone Adam thought about what the kid had said. Dr Marks, now there is someone he hadn't heard about in years, what does he have to do with this, and could he be the kids father, if so who is their mother, AJ never gave him that information what was he hiding.

Emma and Shalimar walked into the room, as soon as they saw the look on Adam's face they knew something had happened, Emma was the first to ask, "Adam what is it?"

Turning too Emma, "That was a friend who has gotten in above his head; we need to go help the guys are you ready?" Nodding Emma and Shalimar followed Adam into the double helix.

Chapter Three

Brennan and Jesse saw two young kids at the end of the docks, nodding that must be the kids they where looking for, Brennan lead the way up to them. "Hello, Adam sent us too help"

AJ had a puzzled look on his face as he responded, "Adam? "Then he knew Adam must be genesplicer, so nodding he approached the two strange men. It was at that time Jason spotted his two younger siblings, and they where talking to two men, who are they, at that great a distance he couldn't quite tell who it was, so on instinct he put his fingers together and began gathering a fireball which he fired at the two men. AJ had spotted his brother, but it was too late to scream a warning, so jumping in front of the two men he absorbed the fireball. Early in life it was discovered that AJ could absorb all elemental energies and sometimes with great concentration redirect them but he didn't do that here, yelling to his brother, "Jason it's alright their friends" Jason came to stand in front of his brother, "what are you doing, and how could you involve Tenna"

"Jason I have to find our father and she followed me, I didn't invite her to tag along"

"AJ you have no idea how much trouble we are in, or what kind and you don't know these guys"

Brennan and Jesse stood aside as the youngsters talk, but at Jason's last comment, Jesse spoke up, "Look we are here to help, you know that Jason, Adam wanted us to keep them safe"

"Adam, he has no ones but his own self interest at heart"

They all where so engrossed in the discussion that they didn't hear the three newcomers approach, "that is not true" Adam approached from the opposite end of the dock, Emma and Shalimar trailing. Looking at the youngest boy he smiled, 'you must be AJ, My name is Adam you know me by genesplicer, it's not safe for you two here if you'll follow the ladies they will take you someplace safe"

Jason not wanting this man to get his hands on the twins stepped up to face Adam, full of anger he just wanted to light the man on fire, but held himself back, "your not taking them anywhere"

"Look it's not safe for them here you know that, they have to leave and now"

"That is true but not with you"

Adam motioned for Emma and Shalimar to escort the kids away. Emma grabbed Tenna and soothingly comforted her that it's ok. Shalimar taking hold of AJ, but he was a little more difficult, which he did not want to leave, "no I have to stay and find out if Marks is our father"

Adam trying to be reassuring, touched Aj's shoulder, "it will be alright, I'll find out for you, go with them" with a final look at their fellow teammates for Emma and Shalimar didn't want to leave them there but they knew that they had to get the kids out of there. So with one final look they grabbed the kids and headed toward the double helix.

After the others had left, Jason lost it, he tried holding in his anger but couldn't, before anyone could stop him Jason landed a punch to Adam's jaw, "how could you kidnap my brother and sister", he jumped Adam at the same time keeping up the punching when Brennan and Jesse pulled him off, holding his arms so Jason could not do anymore damage. Rubbing his jaw Adam was in a state of shock, Brother and sister, that means Alexis is their mother, could that mean he was their father. No that isn't possible they seem to young maybe nine or so.

It was at this time that they heard the cocking of several gun barrels, all four men looked around, they where surrounded. Adam could kick himself forgetting the first lesson in defense, but there was no time for recriminations. Brennan was beginning to gather his electrical charge, Jason was doing the same with the fire elemental, but Adam knew that they should allow themselves to be captured if they where to get to the bottom of this. So with a motion Adam told them to not put up a fight, Brennan and Jesse immediately stopped and allowed themselves to be taken. However Jason wanted to fight but he knew that without their help he had no chance so he too became a captive.

The four prisoners where escorted into the warehouse. The place appeared to be empty at first glance, but they where escorted into a backroom and once there they understood how wrong first impressions could be. The room appeared to be someone's main hub of activity, computers lined the far wall, there was a lab counter with some kind of device on it and in the middle of the room was a huge desk, but it was the man behind the desk that grabbed their attention. The man had bright white hair, light blue eyes; he was pure evil as you could tell from the smile he gave Adam.

"Well if it isn't Adam Kane and his mutant X team, come to play with the big boys have you"

Adam shaking off his abductors responds, "Marks what are you up to?"

"Oh that will all become apparent when our other guests arrive, which if I know my opponent, we won't have much time to wait"

Alexis and Xion had arrived at the place which the contact said they would find the device, it took both of them several minutes to take out the guards and work their way into the middle of the building. They where just outside the office, they could hear voices, she could tell one was Adam and the other one, it couldn't be, she had killed him so she thought. Before Xion could stop her she ran into the room, holding out her gun, "marks I thought I had killed you"

Turning to the pair that came into the room marks spoke, "My dear you should be more careful, coming in here without enough backup, now drop the weapons or your son dies" Nodding for one of his goons to point his gun at Jason showing them how serious they where. Alexis was trapped there was nothing else she could do but drop her weapons, Xion following shortly after her.

"That's better, It's about time you found me, I gave you enough clues, what I hadn't figured on is Adam Kane figuring it out before you, but that in itself is a bonus" Walking around the desk Marks walked up to Alexis, standing there face to face.

"Alexis it really disappointed me when you turned against me, then you tried to kill me"

"What did you expect you threatened to kill my children, and then you tried your evil experiments on the twins?"

"You trusted me enough to leave him, thinking that we could make a lot more advancement if left unfettered."

"All you wanted was the children I was carrying, and look what that stupid decision got me"

Turning towards Adam he smiled, "She never told you she was pregnant before she left you, but I knew, I had to have those children to discover exactly how three children born to the same parents, had such different mutancies, it was all so intriguing"

Adam stood there, the surprise clearly written on his face, they where his children, he didn't even know, how could she do this to their family and not to even tell him. He looked over to Alexis the hurt clearly showing on his face.

Turning to Adam, Alexis whispered, "Adam I had no choice, I did what I thought was best"

"Yes yes, Adam it is what I convinced her would be best for all, I mean after all you where so preoccupied with your research that you didn't see what was going on under your own nose"

"Shut up Marks you're twisting what really happened"

"Twisting, didn't you leave him to join me? Didn't you develop the most dangerous weapon on this planet? Didn't you keep the truth from your own children? Hmm who should be apologizing about right now?"

Alexis meet Marks's eyes then she looked over to see the puzzled look on her son's face and then meet Adam's eyes, he was confused and hurt, how could she explain why she did it, they would never understand.

No one was paying close attention to Xion they where to preoccupied with laying blame, that when he sidled over to the electrical outlet and began drawing enough energy for what he was planning.

Dr. Marks walked over to the device on the lab counter picked it up, it was designed much like a laser cannon, he needed both hands to pick it up, hefting the device he turned around and pointed it at Adam, "Now its time to do something I should of done from the beginning, with you out of the way I can have free access to the children "

Marks brought the weapon up to bear on Adam, Alexis knew he meant to use it on him, pure instinct Alexis jumped in front of Adam, screaming out in pain as the re-atomizer hit her full blast. This was Xion's chance yelling out he hit marks with his full power, electrical current running through his body and hitting Marks in the chest. Brennan brought his power to bear on the two guards watching him, Jesse went solid protecting Adam from any stray rays, and Jason hit two of the guards with a fire bolt. Xion bending and picking up Alexis he yelled to Jason, "Grab the device; we are getting out of here"

Jason doing as he was told picked the weapon up, and with one final look at his father turned and left reluctantly. Jason was still reeling with what happened and what he had learned. Now for the first time he realized that his life was a lie, and he needed to do something about it, but what he didn't know, so he just followed his godfather out of the warehouse district.

Adam watched as Xion carried Alexis out, he yelled at him to follow them but Xion didn't hear, or didn't want to respond. Brennan and Jessi had to forcefully pull Adam out of the warehouse, but they made it to the car and soon where heading back to sanctuary. No one said a word during the drive, all three where deep in their own thoughts.

Sanctuary

Shalimar had escorted Tenna to Adam's bedroom for some reason it seemed appropriate and she could tell the girl was exhausted, the girl hadn't even spoken one word on the way to sanctuary, but somehow she knew what Tenna needed or wanted. Just the smell and sense of the young girl was as if she was a cub in the pack. Shalimar wanted nothing better then to protect the child; she felt the same about AJ. Emma had found the young boy sitting by the fountain deep in thought; he turned as she walked into the room. "Why did you take me out of there, I was so close to the answers"

"It was too dangerous and you're much too young for that"

"I know your right but somehow I wish things where different, I have the feeling that what we find out won't be exactly pleasant"

"You have to trust Adam, everything will work out"

As they sat there talking quietly they heard the double helix returning, getting up and running to meet them. AJ anxiously waited for everyone to depart, nut he was surprised when Jason wasn't there, looking at Adam he asked, "Where's Jason?"

Pulling AJ by the shoulders, placing an arm around him Adam replied, "He is with your mother" puzzled about how his mother came into this, "Mom? But how? Why?"

"I'll explain everything later, but where is your sister?"

"Upstairs?" Looking puzzled as Adam left him standing there to walk upstairs, supposedly to check on his sister. Walking into his room Adam approached the bed, he looked down on his daughter he know knew the truth, She looks so much like her mother, putting a hand on her should to shake her awake. This action was unnecessary because Tenna had sensed when he had entered the room she was awake, sitting up to look in his face, he had such a hurt expression on his face, she didn't know why she did but stretching forth her hands she imposed into his subconscious, becoming a part of his deepest thoughts. Tenna didn't know what she had expected but this was not it, his thoughts where so personal, full of guilt for what he done to the new mutants, for the questionable tactics he ended up imposing, and then for his wife and children, it soon became too much for her to comprehend that she cried out with her mind, projecting a psionic scream, thus stunning all in a mile radius. It was five minutes latter that Tenna had collapsed back onto the bed, she had exhausted all her powers, but everyone at sanctuary came too slowly and very unsure of what just happened.

Adam shook his head clear of all the cobwebs, what just happened? He wasn't quit sure but he had a good idea, leaving his daughter on his bed sleeping he walked out and down to the main courtyard checking to make sure everyone was ok, no permanent damage so far, everyone seemed fine. Satisfied they will all survive Adam secluded himself in his lab to figure out what his next move should. One thing he knew was that Alexis may be in real trouble, no telling what that device did to her body, but where to find her, the twins where the only ones who could show him, but the question was could he convince them to trust him.

He turned as a the doors to the lab opened, he was surprised that who face him now was his youngest son, "Emma told me you would be in here"

"AJ, I am sorry"

"For what? You have tried to protect me all along as any father would for their children, maybe you didn't know all along that I was your son"

Adam looked his son in the eyes, he looked so much like him, the eyes where as deep black as Adam's where. "Son we need to find your mother, can you lead us to her base?"

"Yeah I can but mom may not like it."

"Well we will have to face that when we come to it"

Camp

Xion had taken Alexis back to camp, Jason trailing behind with the device. The device sat locked up in the impenetrable safe. Alexis lay on the exam table, she was in such excruciating pain, her atoms where being disassembled at the molecular level. Her fellow colleagues where trying to stabilize them but to no avail, if they didn't do something quick she would die.

With the help of AJ and Tenna they where able to make it to Camp, the special ops command center. Adam made it to Alexis's side, she was so vulnerable and the pain she must be in. It was then when Xion came into the room and saw him standing over her, he yelled for him to stop, but it was clear he wasn't so he would just hit him slightly with a volt of electricity. But it was AJ that stepped in front of Xion "Uncle Xion, don't please he can help"

Xion looked down at his godson, and realized that if it wasn't for him, he would without a second thought blow Adam away. But for their sake he hoped that the man he hated as much as he loved his adopted family would be able to save the woman who above anyone else was a sister to him. So he stepped aside and let Adam examine Alexis.

Hours later Adam came out of the lab and approached his children, "She'll be alright it will take weeks for her to be back to normal but eventually she'll be alright" Nodding for everyone to visit Alexis for just a few minutes each, then they should leave her to rest. Each child gave their mom a kiss and hug, then left her to rest. Adam was the last to visit her; he hesitated only because he didn't know what to say to her.

Alexis was awake albeit just barely she spoke as she saw Adam enter the lab "Adam I am so sorry, this was all my fault"

Putting his finger to her lips he said, "No this is not your fault and for the rest we will figure it out"

"How could you forgive me, I made such a mess of everything"

Adam smiled, "Yes you did but together we will get through it"

Life as they knew it had just become a whole lot more complicated, as if it wasn't already.


End file.
